


Romance in the rain

by Ciela



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cat!Erik, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciela/pseuds/Ciela
Summary: Logan is a taxi driver,Charles is a bookstore owner and Erik is a cat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short stupid story about love.I'm not a native speaker so there may be a few grammer mistakes.I'm sorry for that.

       When the rain season is coming,the life in this city can really be a surprise,cause the heavy rain may catch you off guard at any time just like now.It was late evening and the sun was just about to go down behind the mountains when a group of dark clouds suddenly gathered in the sky.And then all of a sudden,the raindrops came down in all diretions.There were a lot of passers-by in the street at that time,some walking a dog,some talking on the phone and others just enjoying a nice evening.However,this peaceful picture was broken to pieces by the rapid rain.People started to run and scream on the purpose of finding a place as a temporary shelter or getting a taxi to leave here as soon as possible.While they were cursing the damn rain beneath their teeth,the taxi drivers were indeed enjoying this sweet time.And Logan was one of these happy guys.  
      It had been a long day for him,but now he didn’t mind it at all.It was his fourth business tonight and obviously,there would be more customers who needed him.After the young lady getting off the car,he was about to close the door when an unknown fuzzy ball squeezed in and jumped right onto his face.”Fuck!”Logan was almost scared to death by the little invader and he couldn’t help letting out a curse.He caught it by the neck without a second thought but only to find that it was a grey cat with two steel eyes and a serious face.The poor thing kept trembling with cold ,for he getting completely wet during the heavy rain.But he stared at Logan in such an arrogant way that he didn’t want to stay with him any longer.”Hey you stupid kitty!Stop looking at me in that way and go fuck yourself!”If a cat can roll his eyes,then he did do that.Logan really wanted to punch him on the face and kicked him out of the car,but now it was raining more heavily outside than before.Logan hated that he always couldn’t say no to those who in need,even though it was a tiny cat.He spared a glance at the little one and then let out a deep sigh.”Fine,but just this once.”Suddenly a shining thing around the cat’s neck caught his attention.He cuddled the cat in his arms so that he could have a better look at it.It was a little cat collar with a round purple tag connected to it,on which read”Erik”(It maybe his name,Logan thought,what an odd name)on one side while the other side had another name(Charles Xavier,which must be his owner’s name)and an address on it.Logan ran his fingers in his tossed hair,deciding that he’d better return the cat to his worrying owner as soon as possile.Once he got the idea,he started the car immediately.But the little one still wore a cold face with two nasty eyes staring at him,which somehow made him even more angry.How could a cat be such an asshole?  
      Logan followed the address carefully and finally he stopped in front of a little bookshop.It hadn’t closed yet,obviously its owner was waiting for his missing cat.Logan held the cat tightly in the arms,got off the car heading to enter the bookshop.It was a cute man with two baby- blue eyes who welcomed him enthusiastically.He must be Charles Xavier.When he saw the cat in Logan’s arms,he suddenly let out a surprised scream.”Oh my god,there you are,Erik!You bad boy!”Logan handed the cat to the owner,and the latter held him gently with a soft smile on his face.”Oh,thank you!It is so nice of you to bring me my cat.I’m Charles,Erik’s owner.He reached a hand to Logan.”Not at all,I’m Logan.”Logan said,taking the younger’s hand and shaked it.”I was just about to find him when you two entered.Logan,please stay here for dinner,so I can show my thankness,will you?” Charles began to use his puppy eyes to attack Logan--a well-trodden technique that he would use every time he was desperate for obtaining something.Of course he didn't fail this time.On hearing that Logan stood in amazement.He caught a glimpse at his car and then fixed his eyes on the cute man again.How could he refuse such a gorgeous beauty?He could make more money in the future,but this kind of chance wouldn't come a second time.He quickly made the easiest choice in his life.“Uh,you sure that your wife didn't mind if I stayed here?”On listening that,Charles' face spoke of a smile.“No,cause I didn't have a wife.I live alone.”Logan hoped that he wasn't smiling but obviously he failed.By the pleasant expression on Charles' face he could tell it.“That's okay,bub.”He said,a grin on his lips.And he was surprised to find that Charles smiled even more beautifully than before.  
        Then Logan followed Charles upstairs,where a bright kitchen was waiting for him.Although Charles wasn't very good at cooking,he did have a brilliant kitchen and all the items inside were ready.Logan was happened to be a good cooker,so he made a few of his special dishes（he didn't mean to show off,but you know,well）.Of course Charles was deeply impressed by the delicious food.Then there was a little sweet talk between them.  
       “So,you're a taxi driver?”Charles asked,his beautiful blue eyes filled with curiosity.“Yeah,but I'm new among other taxi drivers.I used to be a boxer. ”Logan replied with a little sad smile.“Then how...?”Charles hesitated to continue，thinking that it may be a little unpolite.But it seemed that Logan didn't mind that.“ I worked in a illegal nightclub and everyday was just like shit.Then one day I was tired of this kind of life,then I left the club and started to work as a driver till now.”Logan still wore a small smile on his lips.Charles felt a little sorry for Logan's past life,so he put his left hand on the man's lap as a comfort.Logan didn't say anything about it.“Well,”he quickly changed the topic,“Charles,you are indeed the youngest bookshop owner that I have ever seen.”Charles smiled at that.“Uh,I am a newbie, too.I used to teach biology in a college. I liked my job,but every day there was little time that left for me to study on what I was really interested in--cytogenetics.So I quit my job and open this bookstore.Now I have plenty of time to do what I like.”At the thought of this,Charles was in a good mood.“Fascinating.Sounds that we do have a lot of similarities.”Logan drew a conclusion.“Can't agree more.”Charles nodded with a sweet grin.  
       The dinner ended in a harmony atmosphere.Both were fully satisfied with this amazing night except Erik.He seemed to have little interest in Logan even though the latter had helped him find his owner.It is said that people are always much easier to fall in love with each other at the first look in the rainy days.And that exactly explained what was happening in this little bookstore.Erik was unhappy to find that the taxi driver didn't leave his home that night and many nights later.  
~~~~~  
        It was another rainy night.Charles was still waiting for someone desperately,but this time not for the cat,but for his boyfriend who happened to be a taxi driver.It was raining more heavily than before,which made Charles become more worried about Logan.He knew that he could ask Logan to return home and his boyfriend would like to satisfy all his wishes.But he didn’t want to be a mean lover.Suddenly a brilliant idea stuck him.He took out his phone from the pocket with a mysterious smile on the lips.  
Logan was just finishing a business when the prompt tone said that there was a customer at Westchester.It was the name of Charles’ bookstore.Well,maybe he could see his boyfriend on the way.Logan sped up his car immediately heading to his boyfriend's bookstore.He arrived at the destination in less than 10 minutes.But there was no one except his cute lover with a grey unhappy cat in his arms.“Chunk！Why are you standing outside？You may catch a cold！”He got off the car in a hurry, lifted Charles to his chest and entered the bookstore before Charles could even let out a word.Charles was blushing against Logan's chest.“I was waiting for you.”After a moment he said softly.“Chunk.”Logan kissed him on the forehead.“Oh god,Chunk,I'm sorry,but I'm gonna go now.Cause there's a customer waiting for me around here,although I don't know where he is."Logan suddenly remembered his business.But Charles held him tightly instead of letting him go."Chunk?"Logan was confused by his reaction."Here he is,right before your eyes."He said with mischievous light in his blue eyes."What?You mean,you're that customer？"Logan was confused by what he just heard."But why...？Is there something wrong with Erik？"Logan looked the grey cat up and down,but in a suspicious way.The cat gave a grunt to show his disapproval."No,he'fine.I don't need a taxi but I do need a taxi driver. "Charles said."For what？"Logan leaned forward to his smart lover,now their mouths were just a few inches away."Well,I'd like to talk him through some important issues."Charles pretended to be serious,but his joyful voice betrayed him."For example？"Logan asked playfully."Like who will be the top tonight？ "Charles said in a tricky way."Uh,that's a good question.Now,let's come to find the answer."Logan picked up his adorable lover and quickly disappeared upstairs.It seemed that Charles' plan did a good job.  
~~~~~  
      It was still a rainy night.But this time Charles didn't need to wait for anyone.Everyone was at home.Charles entered the living room,finding that Logan was engaged with watching Star Trek:The Next Generation.And obviously he had great fun with it.Charles walked in and took a seat near Logan.“It seemed that you were a crazy trekker.”Charles said softly.“Not exactly.I just like to see Captain Picard in the scene.”Logan replied with a playful grin.“Why？”Charles felt a little jealous,although he knew it was quite rediculous."Cause somehow I think he was similar to you in many ways. "Logan answered seriously."Hey you bad boy！You mean that I will go bald in the future？"Charles pouted,pretending to be angry."I didn't mean to,but you will still be attractive even without your hair."Logan teased him.Charles covered his face with his hands.Logan always has a reason and that's why Charles loves him so much.""But seriously,I do dream of buying a ship with you."Charles said quitely."One day it will come true."Logan kissed him softly on the lips.  
       "Has Laura been asleep yet？"Logan quickly changed the topic."Mmn.And I'm sure that she will dream of Wolverine again tonight,because she read those comics before sleep again."Charles sighed.Laura was a 13-year-old girl from Mexico.He and Logan adopted her by accident two years ago.Her mother had died in childbirth,and after that the little girl had a bitter childhood.So now Laura was dearly loved by her two daddys.Charles had bought her many comics,but somehow the little girl's favorite superhero was Wolverine."Weird girl."Logan frowned."But I can see that she may be an unusual girl in the future,just like Raven."After a moment he added."Can't agree more." Charles nodded with a chuckle.Logan pulled his lover closer and began to kiss him in a gentle way,which made Erik jump out of his owner's arms reluctantly.He was just licking Charles' wedding ring.Why do they keep licking each other all the time?The little cat thought angrily and it seemed that they would keep doing this forever.  
       In every parallel world Logan will finally meet with his Charles,especially when Erik becomes a cat.  
【End】


End file.
